Jake and the Neverland Pirates meet Asterix
by Laquane2020
Summary: In two different worlds one world made three young Pirates named Izzy Cubby Skully and Captain Jake along with the friends on Neverland but when their world is threatened by not only Captain Hook but someone else it's up to Asterix and Captain Jake and his crew to save the day or else Neverland, will cease to exist ever again. but will they say the day find out in this epic comic A
1. Promo

**In two different worlds one world, three young Pirates named Izzy, Cubby, and Captain Jake.**

**And Asterix, who lived in a small village, these two different people go find Danger, threats, and BIG TROUBLE. But what if two villains decides to take over New Netherland and this small village that Asterix lives in. Will they succeed or will I'll let you villains win and Asterix's Hometown Village and Neverland be a pile of nothing? Find out in this epic crossover comic Adventure**.


	2. Chapter 1 The Village

**Chapter 1 The Village**

**Asterix's POV**

My name is Asterix I live in this small village with gauls, and other stuffs. But that was nit important right now, so let's get to work.

"good morning ladies!" I said to the Gauls.

"good morning Asterix! going to get the newspaper today?" one of them ladies ask me.

"yes I am I hope the news is really going to be happy or not I don't know I don't doubt about it yet but if I do, I'll let one of you ladies take me out on a date." I said to them.

"Well, I got to go Au revoir!" I said to the ladies as I left.

"Au revoir Astérix!" the lady said to me as I was gone.

As I was walking through town, I saw a note on the door.

"We are sorry but we have no newspaper today because bad people are trying to take oWe are really sorry but we have no newspaper today because of bad bad guys taking over our village. please come back in the next 20 years or not.

"oh mec. I really wanting the newspaper today." i said to myself.

So I just kept walking until...

"Hé, tu Want to buy me a newspaper from me?" the mysterious masked man asked me.

"Oui! thanks!" i said to the mysterious man as he handed me some sort of device I thought it was a newspaper but I was wrong I mean what can go wrong with this tiny little button right.

as I walked away and look at the button I wanted to press it so badly right now so I went inside my cabin nobody was looking thank goodness so I pushed the button, then I don't know where Sparks came on Lightning started to strike all over my Village.

"Ah quelqu'un m'aide en suis une femme enceinte qui a besoin Ah quelqu'un m'aide en suis une femme enceinte qui a besoin d'aide avant ... Ahhh Ahhh." a woman said after she got crushed by a rock I'm guessing not baby is dead.

"excellent phase one is complete now if only I had another of Captain who can help me destroy this Village and then I who is name will be mentioned later will take over the world.

" not this time whose name will be mentioned later, because I will take my best friend who is in his cabin with me to another world and you will not find us ever again." my friend Obelix said to whose name will be mentioned later.

"oh really and where will you two be going?" he asked us.

"oh somewhere you'll never find out in a billion years." Obelix said as he pressed an exact replica of the button I press but it was Green.

And then the both of us went to another world filled with magic pixie dust and make believe and know I am not talking aboutpixie dust and make believe and know I am not talking about Mister Rogers Neighborhood, I'm talking about the one and only Neverland!

Author's note: all right I got the promo done and chapter one finished I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 2 Neverland

**Chapter 2** **Neverland**

**Obelix's** **Pov**

We finally made it to Neverland, so we can get away from whose name is mentioned later on. So Asterix and I decided to get help.

" Asterix, why are you shaking?" I asked my friend.

"Je ne sais pas Obeilx, it's just that Neverland remind me of stories mommy used to read to me." Asterux said to me.

"I know that but why are you shaking?" i asked him asked him again.

"Parce que j'ai mouillé mon pantalon quand un crocodile m'a cassé la tête." Asterux said to me ebild jumpung into my arns.

"Asterix?" I asked him.

"Yes Obelix!" he said to me.

"GET OFF OF ME!" i said to him as I dropped him on the sand.

out of nowhere, we didn't know that we landed on Pirate Island.

"Asterix, did you notice something different about Neverland?" I asked him.

**"**No**." **he said to me.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." I said to him as we walked around.

As we looked around, we saw a hideout.

"OMG looks at a hiding place!" Asteriz said to me as I turned around.

"why didn't we see this before?" I asked him.

"I have know idea friend." Asterux said to me.

Even though I was the biggest guy in the world, I was still the toughest.

"do you really think their kids inside The Hideout?" Asterix asked me.

"there is only one way to find out, that's going off on the door!" I said to him as we walked to the door and knocked on it.

that's when a nice cute adorable little girl open the door.

"Ahoy there, nice gentleman My Name is Izzy, how may I help you?" the little girl named Izzy asked us.

"well... WE NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE WE DEFINITELY NEED YOUR HELP WHERE IS YOUR LEADER!" Asterix said in a very loud tone begging for help.

"Sure hold on a second." Izzy said that she left the door open.

**Izzy's POV**

that was weird for me, I just saw two strangers Outside The Hideout door and asking for help so I decided to go into the kitchen and ask for Jake my soon-to-be boyfriend long story don't want to talk about it.

"Captain Jake we need assistance when I mean we I mean I need assistance from the door there's two strangers outside our Hideout door asking for help I have no idea what's going on so can you please talk to them?" I asked to Jake did did I forget to mention that Jake is now captain of the Neverland Pirates whoops my bad.

"Izzy what's wrong is everything okay?" Captain Jake asked me.

"No there are two strangers Outside The Hideout asking for help, or in other words assistance from you." I said to him as he was walking to the door where those two strands were still standing.

"Ahoy! Fair gentleman how may I help you my name is Captain Jake." Captain Jake said to them as he lowered his captain hat.

"salut! my name is Asterix and this is my best friend Obselix." the gentleman whose names were Asterix and Obselix, who definitely needed help.

"So Asterix what seems to be the problem?" Captain Jake asked him.

"well this is a big giant elephant in the room." Asterix said the captain Jake as he forgot what he was literally here for.

"you forgot didn't you?" Obselix asked him.

**"**Oui!" Asterux said to obselix as smacked his forehead with his hand.

"forgot about this guy let me tell you the truth why we're here!" Obselix said to Captain Jake.

"the real reason why we're here Captain Jake is because, there is an evil villain back in our village who is now trying to destroy our home so I I mean we we're wondering if you were going to help us with your crew of course what do you say?" Obselix asked him.

"Crew what do you say? do you want to do this epic adventure?" Captain Jake asked us.

"yay hey yes way!" I said to him

"Crackers yeah!" Skully also said to Captain Jake.

"coconuts is it scary?" Cubby asked asked in fight.

"no I'm going to just not scary Cubby, it's a beautiful Village." Asterix said yo our little matey.

"Oh that's not that bad!" Cubby said to Asterix.

"Yo-ho, let's go to their village and stop this t lifted his Mighty Captain sword up high.

"**Yo Ho Let's Go Yo Ho Let's Go!"**

**"All Aboard on our way with Captain Jake, lead the way!**

**"come on crew I'm calling you!"**

**"we're with you all the way!"**

**"band together pirate mates and Anchors Aweigh!"**

**"will set sail with Captain Jake today.**

**"Yo-Ho Captain Jake!"**

**Izzy's POV**

We finally made it to their village and from the looks of it, this is not a beautiful sight at all.

..."Wow, your Village is really really bad." I said to the two boys.

"Ouais this is our home... well it used to be but now since a villain of ours took it over it's been really hard to deal with this." Asterix said to me.

"Come on our house is... Oh mon Dieu... Obselix said as he opened the door but it fell to the floor.

"Our home, it's destroyed." Asterix said to Obselix.

" I am so sorry if it makes you feel any better, you can come live with us." Captain Jake said to them.

" Captain Jake, can I talk to you privately please?" I asked him.

" Sure Izzy! we'll be right back." Captain Jake said to Cubby, Skilly, Obselix and Asterix then Captain Jake and I went behind a bush.

"okay so I'm going to see in this nice and calmly to you Jake... ARE YOU OUT OF THE PIRATIE MIND! YOU JUST HAD TO TELL THEM THEY CAN STAY WITH US?"

" YOU REALLY WANT THEM TO LIVE IN THE STREETS?" Captain Jake asked me.

"Not really no!" I said to Captain Jake.

"Fine you can live with us, but just for 2 days." Captain Jake said to them.

**Author's Note**: I got nothing else to say, cuz you already know what I'm about to say about this chapter. It's finished.


End file.
